


More Than Words

by sorapantsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four long years and Kouki and Sei are still going steady, they even went o the same university together. But over the course of time, Kouki is beginning to feel weary of their relationship because of…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting hyped so yeah, basing this fic from Extreme’s song, More than Words. It was playing on a local television and yes, automatically, I thought of AkaFuri.

**_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you_ **

 

Every morning, Kouki would always receive a text from his lover and at the end there would always be the words “I love You.” Every time they meet in the university, Sei would steal a kiss and confess the same three words to him. When the night comes, his lover would send him an “I love you” message with a greeting, and before sleeping, he would send another “I love you.”

To be honest, Kouki was getting tired of hearing and reading those words that should be more meaningful and passionate every time Sei would say them but in this case, Kouki almost felt nothing from them, unlike the first time Sei ever spoken those words.

 

_**It's not that I want you** _   
_**Not to say, but if you only knew** _   
_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel** _   
_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real** _   
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me** _   
_**'Cause I'd already know** _

 

“Kouki, I lo-” Sei was cut off when Kouki’s hand suddenly covered his mouth. Kouki’s face was red and Sei’s eyes were widened in surprise. Slowly, Kouki removed his hands and moved an inch away from Sei.

“Is something wrong?” Sei asked, confused and caressed his lover’s cheek, but Kouki tilted his head away.

“N-Nothing,” Kouki lied, and Sei saw through it. However, Kouki remained silent, giving Sei a hint that he didn’t want to speak nor explain anything as of the moment. Respecting Kouki’s choice, he didn’t utter another word.

Even though had always wanted to tell Sei about how he feels, he just kept quiet about as he fears Sei might get mad or upset. And he wouldn’t want that.

But still, he was wishing Sei would realize that there are more ways to tell him that he loves him, more than just words. Kouki had already engraved those three words in his mind, he already knew it, he had heard them, and now he wanted to _feel_ them. _Feeling it_ more than _knowing it_.

 

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two** _   
_**More than words to show you feel** _   
_**That your love for me is real** _   
_**What would you say if I took those words away** _   
_**Then you couldn't make things new** _   
_**Just by saying I love you** _

**_More than words_ **

 

However, Sei continued to do his usual routine. Sending Kouki loving text messages, greeting him in the hallways with a confession and Kouki would just fake a smile and pretended to be happy. He was happy, but not that _usual_ happy he used to experience before.

Kouki became quieter and quieter whenever he was with Sei, even during dates. His lover had noticed that Kouki’s liveliness lessened and he was getting worried.

Yet no matter how many times Sei asked Kouki what was wrong, his lover would just avert his eyes and move away. Not long, he began to burst.

“How the fvck will I know what’s wrong if you’re not going to speak?” Sei spoke in an intimidating, angry tone. Kouki got surprised and shut his eyes. He was being stubborn.

Sei waited for answer but he thought it was useless to wait if Kouki really didn’t want to speak. He sighed and tried to calm down. He reached out for Kouki’s hand but the boy quickly moved farther away.

“Kouki?”

“No.” Before they knew it, Kouki’s eyes were already filled with tears. His cheeks and ears were red, lips quivering, hands shaking, feet trembling.

“What’s really wrong? Tell me…” Sei anxiously asked for the nth time. This time, he was keeping his distance from Kouki to avoid further scaring him.

The boy shook his head and with a shaky voice he answered, “I don’t know.” At times like this, Kouki would always answer this. He couldn’t organize his thoughts very well, let alone say them properly. “But I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Sei was carefully closing in their distance. “Tell me.”

Kouki hiccupped and wiped his tears with his sleeves. “I’m scared… coz… I’m not feeling anything anymore!” Kouki screamed that surprised his lover and looked at him with a tear-stricken face. “I love you, I love you so much and I’m happy you’re with me. I’m happy you love me but… I’m not scared of losing this feeling. It’s slowly fading away and I’m scared…”

Kouki cried like a little child and ultimately covered his wet face with his arms. He was hiccupping, crying helplessly that Sei immediately hugged the poor boy tightly.

“Let’s go to my house.”

 

**_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_ **

 

They went to the Akashi household and thankfully, Sei’s father wasn’t around. They went upstairs to Sei’s room and there Sei tried to calm the crying Kouki.

He wiped his lover’s tears away as they kept rolling down; Kouki’s eyes still shut close.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Sei whispered gently as he brushed his lover’s hair. “Kouki, tell me.”

Kouki was feeling afraid and conflicted. He was still scared to tell Sei everything, but he no longer had a place to runaway to and hide. It’s now or never, and he finally decided to speak up.

“Sei, do you love me?” Kouki asked and with a pair of confused eyes Sei stared at him for a few seconds.

The emperor smiled and spoke the words, “Of course I love you.”

As expected, Kouki didn’t feel anything. He thought it was usual, it was normal, it was nothing special anymore. More tears fell down as he spoke. “See? I didn’t feel anything.”

Sei seemed to not understand what Kouki meant, until his lover spoke more.

“When we started going out, you made feel very special-” Kouki wiped his tears away and slightly hiccupped. “-and I was happy, very happy. But I began feeling nothing when you say those words over and over again.”

“Words?” Sei asked in confusion.

“ _I love you._ ” Kouki revealed. “Those words lost their meaning. You used them so much that they feel so empty to me. I’m happy to know you love me, you always confess, but I’m…” Kouki hid his face in his slim hands. “I’m sorry…”

Sei didn’t fully understand Kouki’s words. He was still new to love, in being in a relationship. He realized he had so much to learn and understand. All this time he thought he was making Kouki happy by saying those words over and over again but he was already hurting him unknowingly.

“I’m sorry… sorry…” Kouki apologized again and again as he sobs.

 

**_All you have to do is close your eyes_ **   
**_And just reach out your hands and touch me_ **   
**_Hold me close don't ever let me go_ **   
**_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_ **   
**_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ **   
**_'Cause I'd already know_ **

 

Sei carefully leaned closer and kissed the boy’s head. He gently hugged him and asked, “Then what do want me to do?”

Kouki glanced at him in uncertainty and surprise.

Sei, with solemn eyes, told the boy, “I’m inexperienced, both of us yet you seem to know more. I thought I was properly expressing my feelings for you, but I was just hurting you. I don’t know how to do this. I thought saying I love you was enough, but you grew tired of it. Tell me, Kouki, what should I do to you? In what other ways can I tell you how much you mean to me?”

For some reason, Kouki’s tears stopped coming. He felt more at ease, warmer. He reached for Sei’s waist and hugged it to his lover’s surprise. Kouki hugged him tighter and at a glance Sei saw him smile.

“Just like this.” Kouki whispered. “Let’s stay a bit like this.”

Sei was amazed and astonished at the same time that he felt more calm than he was before. He brushed his lover’s hair and both of them fell into slumber.

\--

They both woke up later in the evening and stared at each other’s eyes. Kouki’s eyes were sore from all the crying he did, and Sei’s eyes were still filled with anxiety.

“How are you feeling?” Sei asked with a cracked voice.

Kouki flashed a smile and replied, “Happy.”

Sei felt that it had been years since the last time he saw his lover smiled genuinely. A smile filled with brimming happiness. Magically, he felt the same. He felt so happy he didn’t quite know what how to explain it.

Right now, both of them felt contented.

Sei realized even the simplest things can express his love for Kouki, not just saying words.

Since then, Sei stopped texting Kouki with empty confession. Instead, he was showing him his love through actions, through little things he could think of. Kouki became livelier, even livelier than when they were just starting as lovers.

“Sei!” Kouki called as he waved and ran to Sei who was waiting by the university gates.

Sei smiled and waved back at his lover.

“Kou-”

Kouki suddenly stole a kiss from Sei and quickly ran farther ahead.

“Sei! Hurry up!”

Sei just stared at Kouki in surprise and then he sighed. It was yet another reason why he was enamoured with the brunette.

Kouki, in his own way, makes Sei feel special.

 

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two** _   
_**More than words to show you feel** _   
_**That your love for me is real** _   
_**What would you say if I took those words away** _   
_**Then you couldn't make things new** _   
_**Just by saying I love you** _

**_More than words_ **

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
